Synchronizing and sharing data between multiple endpoints may be accomplished in a variety of ways. Many synchronization implementations require specific and perhaps not widely-accepted data interchange formats. The same or different synchronization implementations may be relatively complex, for example, in terms of the rules that synchronization endpoints must follow, the data that must be provided and exchanged when synchronizing, and so on.
In some implementations, particular endpoints may synchronize with other endpoints on the same network, may synchronize with other endpoints in the same general physical location or area, and so on. In the same or other implementations, endpoints may instead or also synchronize with a variety of endpoints that may be considered to be separate or different in a variety of ways. For example, different endpoints might be located on separate networks, might be in varying geographical locations, might be connected using connections with different characteristics (such as bandwidth, latency, and the like), and so on. Endpoints that are separate or different may in some cases not be able to synchronize data as efficiently, and may in some implementations not be able to connect or synchronize data at all.